


Introspection

by Chico_Ducks



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chico_Ducks/pseuds/Chico_Ducks
Summary: A little piece that I wrote in like less than an hour. Just Unikitty glossing over some stuff. Don't take it seriously. Maybe in the future, you'll get a better one ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you, someone in my family asked me to write this cause they're curious about fanfiction.

Unikitty sat back, a grin wide on her face. All of her best friends in the world were right there with her. It was perfect. Just her, her family, and the summer moon. It had only been a year since armamageddon but that was all in the past. Now she got to sit back and relax. No more horrid sandstorms. No more fear looming over your shoulders. No more anger.

At that thought, Unikitty shuddered.

Anger had always been a touchy subject in her life. A source of power. One that had a habit of getting out of hand.

When she was nothing but a cub, she considered anger the enemy. It was why she spent time far away from safety. Anger was a well and one misstep and she would drown. Once she got older, she covered up that well with a lid. But emotions are a sneaky little thing. Somehow, that well would always get filled up. No matter what she did, the well got anger in it until it threatened to burst. Unikitty had to be swift to cover it back up before it blew the lid sky-high.

Then Taco Tuesday happened.

Unikitty had gotten used to covering up the well. Many didn’t even think she could get angry. It was her pride and joy. Even when Emmet had gone up to her special home, one that she had built from the ground up and destroyed it, she didn’t get mad. She kept it right underneath the well lid. But the events of the day changed her. Emmet had almost gotten killed. All the micromanagers had surrounded him. She couldn’t just stand there. No. She had to take the lid off the well.

She didn’t remember what happened. Once the lid was gone, all the anger she had bottled up rushed out all at once. 

After Vitruvius died, she had no anger to let out. Just sadness. She preferred it that way. Vitruvius wouldn’t want to be mad. Not then. Not when the world was at the brink of immobility.

What happened after that was a whirlwind. One second they’re celebrating the victory of a freed world, and the next sent them into dystopian environment. Apocalypseburg reminded her of when she was a kit. 

Except something had changed. 

The well was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a campfire. This particular campfire dumbfounded her. No matter what she did, she couldn’t douse the fire. The fire burned all day and it never went down. So she found a new way to cope. Keep the fire calm enough and everything would be okay. No outbursts. Nobody got hurt because of her.

That was until she met Ultrakatty. Ultrakatty was everything Unikitty didn’t want to be. A monster that used anger willy nilly. Unikitty was nothing like Ultrakatty. Ultrakatty was a feral monster barely kept in line. One mistake and everything would break loose. The personification of hate and anger lived inside of Unikitty and that...well that scared her. Despite her troubles with Ultrakatty, her friends liked Ultrakatty. They thought Ultrakatty could be their savior from the Duplo. 

Of course, they were wrong.

Ultrakatty did very little to care about others when unchecked. Unikitty spent days fixing the campfire. When she got back, things were wrecked. Carefully crafted friendships were rocky because of Ultrakatty. She spent another week apologizing and explaining why Ultrakatty was different. They decided to only use Ultrakatty when it was important. At least then, Unikitty kept control. 

Five years. Five long, exhausting years that she had to keep a monster out of control. Unikitty didn’t think she could last much longer. The fireplace would go unattended for days and that left her bitter and resentful. She was getting tired of Ultrakatty crawling underneath her skin. She was sick of that stupid fireplace. 

Thank The Man Upstairs for Sweet Mayhem.

For the first time in years, she could relax. The Systarians had somehow left the fireplace a sparking ember. Despite Wyldstyle’s warnings, those of which she had been wrong about, she managed to release any tension she had sitting upon her shoulders. 

She did think that song was a little annoying though.

Armamageddon went past like a whisper in a breeze. She didn’t remember much of it. Unikitty had mostly been on autopilot during that time.

It took time for her to fully meet Rex. At first, she didn’t want to. He smelled like a gym. Unikitty kept that to herself. But Emmet and Lucy seemed to like him, so he couldn’t be that bad, right? Any assumptions she had beforehand went straight out the window. She knew Rex was Emmet but he felt entirely like a different person. He’s one of her best buds now. 

Queen Watvera ended up keeping her promise and gave Unikitty a gift. That gift happened to be the one thing she had been missing her whole life. Her Lil bro, Puppycorn. 

Puppycorn was a whole other can of worms. She remembered him from the misty depths that had been her childhood but to see him now was the equivalent to a punch in the gut. He was there. Alive, well, and healthy. The reunion involved a lot of tears. 

So now she was here. With her family on a nice summer night. Everyone was safe. Just like things were meant to be. Nevermind how much trouble it took to get here. Nevermind the ever-present campfire in her head. She didn’t need to visit it much. Everything she ever wanted in life was right here. In her family.

“Hey! Unikitty!” Puppycorn’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She barely had time to glance up before he barreled into the both of them, sending them both into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate a review or a kudos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
